Yozora Mikazuki/Relationships
Relationships Kodaka Hasegawa Yozora and Kodaka used to be childhood friends and thus, both were more or less closer as compared to other members (save Kobato). When Kodaka left ten years ago, Yozora was apparentally quite traumatized by this and when Kodaka eventually returned, Yozora immediately reconigzed Kodaka as "Taka". However, to Yozora's dismay (in the anime), Kodaka was unable to reconigze her (justified considering the latter always thought that she was a boy and never really knew her true name in the past) but when she changed her hairstyle, Kodak instantly knew Yozora was his friend, making Yozora happy. Suffice to say, like most of the characters in the serires, Yozora has some obvious affections for Kodaka but could not say it out loud. During the trip theme park, Yozora was scared when she rode the Black Dragon ride and when she was really scared, she cursed Sena and comments on how she never managed to get Kodaka to listen to her. Sena Kashiwazaki Yozora never liked Sena the first time they meet, showing no compassion to her and constantly insulting her. The reason for Yozora's antagonism towards Sena may be caused by Sena's own pride and beauty which make Yozora jealous. Ironically, due to Yozora's bullying, Sena is slowly getting less prideful. Both girls are also getting more and more friend-like as Kodaka once mentions that their insults are almost like teasing towards each other and when Yozora made Sena extremly angry one time, she was shown to be scared but heaved a faint sigh of relif once Sena beame happy that Kobato came. Yukimura Kusunoki Initaily, Yozora also believed that Yukimura was a male, and tried to mess with Kodaka's thinking by tricking Yukimura to wear a maid uniform and to serve him. However, once it was revealed that Yukimura was male all along, Yozora became shocked to know that "a pretty and kind girl" was with Kodaka all along and imediately changed Yukimura's outfit to a bulter one (which backfires agian). Other than that, Yozora's treatment towards Yukimura was more or less neutral and Yukimura is actually one of the few people that was not insulted by Yozora. Kobato Hasegawa Yozora was shown to be rather well towards Kobato, allowing her to join the club since she's Kodaka's brother and often protecting Kobato from Sena (and sometimes Rika) faster than Kodaka. Overall, Kobato is also one of the few people Yozora doesn't primarily bullies. Rika Shiguma Yozora was very disgusted by Rika's pervertedness and once tried to insult Rika. However to her surprise, Rika actually likes and embraced her perverted personality openly and would even strike back at Yozora with even more perveted talks. This ultimately made Yozora angry and speechless and hence, Yozora no longer insults Rika anymore and would even follow Rika's orders at times. Other than that, Yozora would also chat with Rika when discussing on insulting Sena. Maria Takayama Although Yozora claims that she's friend to all children, she however, does not extend this to Maria. She would often make Maria do chores and other things for her and in return, would give Maria a bag of potato chips. However, maria's sister, Kate believed otherwise, beliving that Yozora would make Maria a less pridefl persona nd more socially meek person.